


Misty's drink

by geekc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can happen if you ask a confused Psyduck to bring you a bottle from a bag. Muscle growth inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty's drink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was a hot summer day. Misty was sunbathing in a yellow bikini on the riverside, while her water Pokémon were splashing around in the water. She was starting to get thirsty, but was to lazy to get up to take the Fresh Water bottle in her bag.

Her Psyduck was the first to get out of the water, probably because of his headache.

"Hey, Psyduck! Go grab me that bottle in my bag."

Confused as usual, the Psyduck took a bottle of Protein instead of the Fresh Water. Without a glance, Misty grabbed the bottle, and downed it in two large sips.

"Huh? It tastes funny..." She then looked at the bottle in her hand: "Pro-Protein!?" And turning to Psyduck: "You what have you-", but she could not end her sentence, as she felt a great pain at her stomach.

As she doubled over, her arms on her stomach, she felt her body changing. It started by the stomach, she felt it slowly harden to a six-pack. Her small tits slowly melt to give way to round pecs, tearing her bikini top apart. She felt the muscles on her back slowly swelling. Then, the tingling sensation went down her arms.

Standing up, her legs swelled and hardened, and she felt her shredded bikini panties falling down.

"Wow! What was that?" She then flexed her arms, and viewed her new muscles rippling under her skin. "Nice...".

She then walked to the water, to watch at her reflection. "Unbelievable... Look at these abs, and these pecs...".

As she put one hand one her newly acquired six-pack, she felt a huge arousal. Flopping down in the grass, stroking her stomach, her other hand took hold of one of her swollen nipples. While she pinched and twisted it, the hand on her stomach slowly went down to her crotch.

She was already drenched down there, and her clit was hard as steel. While fingering it, she introduced two fingers aimed directly at her soft spot.

When she came, it was the biggest orgasm she ever had, she squirted two long spurts, and her body was rocked by a bigger than ever tidal wave of pure bliss.

Once she caught her breath, she went to Psyduck to hug him: "Thank you you silly duck. Without you I wouldn't be like that...".

As she was about to leave, she realized that she had nothing left to wear, as her denim shorts and yellow t-shirt were now too tight for her new body.

"Pfff... No matter... It would be a shame to hide a wonder like that."

And she came back home that way, causing a lot of nose-bleeds in her wake.


End file.
